


Christmas Eve

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Dean Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

You and Dean planned to spend Christmas Eve together like you always did. This year you got to pick the movie; you decided that after three years of watching Die Hard. You loved Die Hard, but you needed a real Christmas movie this year.

You were sitting in the TV room, waiting for Dean to finish making whatever it was he decided to make in the kitchen. You were curled up under a gigantic comforter, waiting to snuggle with Dean as you watched Scrooge, when he walked in carrying two steaming mugs.

“What’s that?” you asked.

“Hot chocolate with Kahlua.”

“Kahlua?”

“Just wait,” he said, handing you one of the mugs.

You took a small drink of the hot, dark brown liquid and felt the heat slide down your throat. “Wow, that’s good,” you laughed.

“Told ya,” Dean replied, a smug look on his face.

You shook your head at him, loving that look, and told him, “Just sit down with me, idiot.”

Dean smiled at you, setting his mug down so he could crawl under the blanket. He put his arm around your waist, pulling you as close to him as he could. “So what are we watching?”

“Scrooge.”

“Instead of Die Hard?”

You smacked Dean on the chest. “At least this is a Christmas movie!”

“Die Hard is a Christmas movie!”

“No, Dean, it’s an excuse to watch Die Hard.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled under his breath. “Just play the movie.”

You knew he wasn’t actually mad, he was just pretending not to be interested in watching a musical. But Dean was the type to enjoy many things he pretended to hate.

Throughout the movie, when you finished your Kahlua-spiked hot chocolate and set your mug down, you snuggled up next to Dean and leaned your head on his chest, nearly falling asleep. You heard him hum a bit at the last musical number, causing you to grin; you knew he was enjoying the movie.

When it was over, Dean said, “I have something for you.”

“Really?” You got off of Dean and smiled at him.

“Yeah. I’ll go get it.” He planted a kiss on your lips before he left the room.

You had something for him, too, already under the couch you were sitting on. You put it on your lap and waited for Dean. A minute or two later, he came back into the room carrying a small wrapped object, no bigger than a somewhat thick book.

Noticing the present on your lap, Dean looked at you quizzically and asked, “Is that for me?”

“Yep,” you answered with a smile. “But yours first, I’m curious.”

Dean handed you the package. You didn’t make any guesses, you just tore right into it. It was a beautiful leather journal with your initials on the front as well as the men of letters symbol. You had never had a journal before, you hadn’t been hunting long, but you did need somewhere to write everything down.

“Dean,” you breathed. “This is beautiful. Thank you.”

“Of course, babe. You need a journal. Look on the inside cover.”

You opened the journal and saw Enochian letters. “What does it say?”

“It’s your name, followed by ‘woman of letters’. I thought it would be cool to put it in Enochian. Cas helped me out.”

“I love it, I really do.” You gave Dean a quick kiss before handing him his gift. “Open it.”

Dean ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing a ring, not dissimilar to his mother’s, that was etched on the outside with the men of letters symbol, and an anti-possession symbol, and on the inside something from you; it said, “I love you. No matter what, I love you. –Y/N.” You knew how much trouble he had remembering he was more than his mistakes, so you hoped that would mean something to him.

“It’s on a string in case you want to wear it around your neck instead,” you told him. He just stared at it. “Dean? You okay?”

He looked up at you, just realizing you had spoken to him. “Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine. It’s great, Y/N, I love it. It’s just… people don’t tend to get me things like this.”

“You like it?”

“It’s great,” he said as he put it over his head. The ring touched him just above the center of his chest. “Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas.”

Dean chuckled. “Merry Christmas.”

He pulled you onto his lap and kissed you deeply. You knew what you were in for–it was going to be a great Christmas Eve.


End file.
